As an example of a related high-frequency cooking apparatus, a high-frequency cooking apparatus which is provided with a water tank in a side part of a body of the high-frequency cooking apparatus has been known (Reference should be made to Patent Document 1, for example).
The high-frequency cooking apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1 is a heat cooking apparatus which supply high frequency (micro waves) and steam to a heating chamber which contains the object to be heated thereby to process by heating the object to be heated. This high-frequency cooking apparatus includes a magnetron as a high frequency generation part for generating high frequency, a steam generation part for generating steam in the heating chamber, a circulation fan for agitating and circulating an air in the heating chamber, a convection heater as an air heater for heating the air which circulates in the heating chamber, an infrared sensor for detecting temperature in the heating chamber through a detection hole formed on a wall face of the heating chamber, and a water tank for supplying water to the steam generation part.
In the high-frequency cooking apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1, the water tank is detachably contained in a side wall of the body of the high-frequency cooking apparatus. The water tank is in a flat rectangular shape having an opening in its upper part and a lid. The lid is provided with a water intake tube fitting part. A water intake tube passing through the lid to extend up to a position near a bottom face of the high-frequency cooking apparatus is provided in a lower part of the water intake tube fitting part.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2004-011995 (FIG. 1)